Christmas Kisses
by britterbugtx
Summary: Kagome goes home for Christmas. She finds the place empty. What will happen between her and Inuyasha? pairings InuxKag
1. True Feelings

Kagome and Inuyasha: Christmas Kisses 

**True Feelings**

"C'mon Inuyasha! I need to go home!" Came a feminine voice.

"No chance! You just came back!" Yelled the silver haired hanyou.

"That was two weeks ago! This is now!" Yelled Kagome staring into his golden eyes.

"What about the shards! And Naraku! We need to get all of the shards before he does!"

"I know that! But I need to go home! It's important!"

"What's more important then the jewel shards!?"

"My family! And if I don't get home right now they'll be leaving without me!"

"Keh. Your not going and that's final!" Inuyasha said stubbornly crossing his arms a crossed his chest in his usual fashion.

"You are such a jerk!" Kagome screamed loud enough to pierce Inuyasha's sensitive hearing.

It was three days until Christmas and Kagome's family were traveling down to southern Japan where her family resided. She was going to spend Christmas with her family but a certain self-arrogant half-demon had stopped her. Now he wouldn't let her go through the well, which they were so happily fighting in front of. Kagome gave a heavy sigh.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Inuyasha, but you leave me with no other choice." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha's ears pricked up on what she was going to say. But somehow he knew what she was going to say.

"Sit boy!"

THUD!

Inuyasha's face met the dirt.

"Now I'm going home!"

"Kagome wait!" But she already disappeared through the well. "Stupid wench! I'll show her!" He jumped into the well after her. He soon was engulfed by the familiar presence of the blue tinted light that allowed time travel.

He landed on the other side with a soft thud. Once he jumped out of the well he found Kagome standing in the doorway of the Well House. He walked behind her and saw what she was staring at.

He couldn't see anything but white. What was going on?

A blizzard now stood in front of the two. Kagome shivered as she felt the icy wind come through the opening of the Well House. She backed up and bumped into Inuyasha.

She looked up and found him staring outside. But once he had felt something against him he looked down.

Inuyasha looked into two chocolate orbs. He found that those orbs belonged to the woman he cared for.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a somewhat worried tone. She sneezed.

"C'mon, lets get you inside before you catch a cold." He said picking her up bridal style.

Inuyasha carried her through the storm and into her house safely. He set Kagome down and started to wander around to find no one.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to find a note on the table.

_Dear Kagome,_

_We knew you probably wouldn't make it for the blizzard had started once we finished packing up. I know you may be a bit disappointed that you won't spend Christmas with the family but I want you to have a good time with Inuyasha. There's plenty of Raman and food for the two of you._

_Hope you have a wonderful Christmas together,_

_Mom._

_P.S. I left the condoms under the bathroom sink._

Kagome's face turned ten different shades of red. _What was she thinking!?_

"Hey Kagome? Where is everybody?" Inuyasha asked.

"They went to spend Christmas with my family in southern Japan." Said Kagome reading the note over again for no reason. "So it's just you and me, Inuyasha. What do you want to do?"

At that moment a strange but all to familiar growl came from the inside of the hanyou.

"I'll get the Raman." Kagome sighed.

Within three minutes Kagome had two Raman cups ready to eat. She set one down in front of the hungry half-demon.

"Mmm. Raman." He said as the scent filled his nose. He started slurping up the noodles in his normal fashion.

Kagome was half way through with hers when Inuyasha had finished.

"Your slow." He said as he watched Kagome eat her Raman.

Kagome glared up at him with noodles still sticking halfway out her mouth.

Inuyasha caught sight of this and couldn't help but smirk. A death glare from Kagome would normally send him colliding with the floor. But as he saw the noodles hanging above her cup from her mouth he just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked once she finished her noodles.

"Uh…nothing. What do you want to do?" He asked changing the subject hoping Kagome would take the bait.

Lucky for him, she did. "Like what?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"How about a game!"

"What kind of game?" Inuyasha asked giving her one of his curious looks.

"How about one of Sota's games off the PS2. He's not here so we can play without him getting up set."

"Okay." Inuyasha said not fully understanding what she just said.

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him upstairs into Sota's room where he played his PS2 all the time.

After about twenty minutes Inuyasha finally started to get used to the controls. With the help of Kagome of course.

"Rrrrr."

"If you're frustrated Inuyasha then don't play." Said Kagome.

"I ain't frustrated!" He yelled but clearly his voice held a lot of it.

Kagome sighed and watched the red words of 'Game Over' flash on the screen. Inuyasha had lost the game, yet again.

"This is stupid!" He placed the controller on the ground. "Hey Kagome, why did you want to come here in the first place?" He asked finally getting the question off his mind.

"Well I wanted to celebrate Christmas with my family." She answered.

"Huh? Kissmas? What's Kissmas?"

"Not Kissmas, Christmas." She giggled and blushed at his pronunciation.

"Whatever. What is it?"

"Well, Christmas is a holiday celebrated on the twenty-fifth on December. It's a holiday where you spend time with the people you care about. You exchange gifts and decorate the house and hang up mistletoes! And on Christmas Eve, Santa Claus comes and leaves presents under the tree. Santa is a big jolly person who leaves gifts all around the world to all the good boys and girls."

Inuyasha rolled over what Kagome had just said. "And you were going to celebrate this Kissmas with your family?"

"Christmas, and yes. I was but they left me behind because of the blizzard." She let out a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry Kagome. If I would have let you go right away then you wouldn't have missed them." He said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Inuyasha. I wouldn't have made it even if you did let me go right away." She smiled up at him. "It's not your fault, so don't apologize."

He nodded smiling back at her as well. He started to get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't hungry, he just ate.

"Hey Inuyasha I forgot to mention something."

"What?"

"On Christmas Eve you can make a wish and if you believe hard enough that wish will most likely come true. Do you know what you're going to wish for?" She asked him.

"Uh…no. I have to think about it."

"Probably more Raman, huh?" She said teasingly.

"That's not true." He said.

"You know it is. I think you may be gaining some weight from all the Raman you've been eating. Soon we'll have to make the well bigger for you to fit."

"Why's that?"

Kagome got up and stood in the doorway of her brother's room. She had a big grin of her face. "Because, you'll be so fat you wouldn't be able to get through."

"What!" He looked up at her. She was giggling at him. "Alright, that's it!" He bounded toward her.

She let out a small squeak before taking off down the stairs and running into the living room.

"Get back here!" He yelled smiling, enjoying chasing her around the couch and table.

She giggled. "No!"

"Apologize now!" He jumped over the couch but she ran right behind it before he had a chance to grab her.

"You'll have to catch me first." She giggled some more.

Inuyasha smirked and bounded at her over the couch catching her off guard. She saw him at the last second and ducked. Although she wasn't prepared for the launch off the wall. He gently tackled her to the ground all the while her screaming and giggling.

"Ha, gotcha! Now apologize!" He said holding her hands down against the wooden floor.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I called you fat." She said still giggling.

"Much better." He said staring down into her face. He felt that strange feeling come back to him again. Somehow he felt it uncomfortable and at the same time it felt right.

They both noticed the position they were in. Both now had a tint of crimson cross their cheeks.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up into the golden eyes she adored so much. She just melted once his gaze met hers

Inuyasha heard Kagome's soft voice and turned to see two delicate brown eyes staring at him. His gaze softened and he melted into her chocolate orbs.

"Kagome…" Was all he could muster. He leaned a bit forward so that their faces were only centimeters away from each other. His heartbeat started to race and the butterflies in his stomach grew. He didn't really know what he was doing but at the same time was in complete control.

Kagome stared up at him. He moved his face closer to hers and stopped when they nearly touched. _What's happening?_ She thought as she could hear her heart thump against her chest. She was sure Inuyasha could hear as well. She stared into his gold eyes and saw so much emotion, so much wanting. _What's happening? Is he really going to kiss me?_ She half hoped he would. The other half told her he didn't love her. He was still in love with Kikyo.

Inuyasha could taste her breathe on his lips. It tingled with sensation and he wanted to kiss her more then ever. He took a deep breath letting Kagome's scent fill his nose and every part of his soul. _Should I kiss her? Is she ready? Does she feel the same way I do about her?_ He couldn't take it anymore. He had to kiss her. He had to taste her lips with his.

He leaned his head in and crashed his lips into hers. At first they just rested on top of hers but she soon gave in and returned the kiss. The kiss was passionate. Inuyasha deepened the kiss and he let go of Kagome's hands placing them around her waist. He felt her hands travel up his neck to his ears. She gently rubbed them getting a purr out of him.

Kagome's body tensed as their lips met. She slowly relaxed her body and returned his gentle kiss. He had let go of her hands and put them down on her waist. She took her hands and wrapped them around her hanyou neck. She ran her finger through his hair before reaching his cute dog ears. She rubbed them and heard him purr with delight. She couldn't help but giggle. But now she needed air so she broke away from the kiss gasping.

Once Kagome broke away form the kiss Inuyasha looked confused. _Did I ruin it? Is she mad at me? I'm such an idiot!_ He watched Kagome pant as he got up. He looked away saddened that she broke the kiss he was so much enjoying.

Kagome looked up at him. He looked sad but for what reason? She sat up. "Inuyasha?"

He turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry Kagome."

"For what? For the kiss? I actually enjoyed it, Inuyasha."

He gazed at her. He wasn't expecting her to answer that way. "What?"

"I said I enjoyed the kiss. I know you did too." She smiled.

"You don't…hate me?" He asked.

"Hate you? Of course not Inuyasha. It's actually the exact opposite. I love you."

He looked at her surprised. _She loved him? A lowly half-breed? That can't be true._

"Why Kagome. Why would you love and worthless half-breed like me?"

"Inuyasha. It's because you're a hanyou I love you. I wouldn't love you any other way." She scooted next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome." He looked down at her. He then pulled her into his lap and embraced her strongly but yet gently. "I love you too."


	2. Trouble with Presents

**This is the second chapter of Christmas Kisses. Inuyasha and Kagome go shopping for presents. Inuyasha has a little trouble but with Kagome's help he pulls through.**

**Review if you like. Flames are aloud.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome: Christmas Kisses**

**Chapter 2: Trouble with Presents**

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou looked over from his spot next to the tree. The tree was big and green. It had a lot of strange flashing things and a bright star on the top.

"Inuyasha! Stop wandering off. C'mon!" Kagome walked to the confused silver haired boy and grabbed his hand.

They traveled through Tokyo looking through a lot of stores. Seemingly looking for presents. Kagome took him into another store one that smelled full of sweet aromas. Inuyasha's mouth started to water as he noticed a familiar scent. Raman.

"Let's eat lunch here, Inuyasha. Let's see, you want Raman. I guess I'll have the same."

Inuyasha's ears pricked under his cap as he heard his favorite word. He was told to put down the three bags he carried full of presents and other assortments for the holiday.

They had their Raman in under four minutes. Inuyasha had his gone in under thirty seconds. Finishing her Raman, Kagome grabbed her bags and started off down the street with the pursuing half-demon.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see her three friends from the modern era. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"Hey guys! You remember Inuyasha right?" Kagome said introducing him.

"Oh yeah. I remember. So how's he been treating you, Kagome?" Asked Yuka.

"Everything's fine between us. Everything's normal."

"So your spending Christmas with your boyfriend? That's so sweet!" Eri squealed.

"I think that's nice of your family to invite him." Said Ayumi.

"Actually my family went south and they kinda left me here." Said Kagome tapping her foot against the concrete.

"They left you?" Yuka asked confused.

"Well yeah. You see there was a blizzard going on when they finished packing and they knew I wouldn't make it home in time. So they wrote a note and left. But I'm used to it. They usually leave before I show up." Explained Kagome.

"Oh." They said in unison still confused.

"What's with all the bags, Kagome?" Asked Eri.

"Oh, just presents for the family and you know. Christmas stuff." Said Kagome looking at her watch. "Well, good to see you guys again. But it's getting late and it's starting to get cold. See ya!"

"See ya, Kagome!" They yelled before heading in the opposite direction.

"Be careful Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled catching the falling girl.

"Arigatou Inuyasha." She said pulling her sweater back in place.

"Why don't you let me do that."

"Arigatou again. But be careful, the star is very breakable." Kagome watched as Inuyasha cautiously put the star on top of the tree. "Wow." The hanyou looked at his work then turned to her with a big smirk on his face.

"You thought I couldn't do it."

Kagome stared at him then shrugged. "We better wrap up these presents. Mom, Sota, and Grandpa should be back late Christmas day."

It took them several hours to wrap up the presents mostly because Inuyasha kept getting tape stuck everywhere. He had so much tape and wrapping paper on him that Kagome could put him under the tree as another present and nobody would notice.

"Kagome." The half-demon wailed as he struggled to escape his new enemy, the colorful Christmas wrappings.

"Hold still…Inuyasha." She said between giggles. How he got himself so tangled in Christmas wrapping, she knew not.

She finally pulled the last of the paper off with giggles to spare.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused.

She shook her head still giggling. She finally stopped and looked up into her hanyou eyes. She loved how his gold eyes would sparkle in the light of the Christmas tree. The Christmas lights blinked red and green as they mixed in with the gold of his eyes. It had already gotten dark and she turned on the tree for Inuyasha's interest. He kept asking questions on why they were putting these colored balls on the tree. She had to explain the whole Christmas thing again after the fifth time he asked.

"C'mon, I think it's time for bed, Inuyasha." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up to her room.

She closed her door and jumped into bed waiting for his arrival. He crawled in with her and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. She snuggled into his chest for more warmth. "Goodnight Inuyasha. I love you." She whispered falling asleep after she heard his response.

"Goodnight Kagome. I love you too." He pulled her close and fell asleep watching the snow fall lightly outside her window.


	3. Interruptions

Inuyasha and Kagome: Christmas Kisses 

**Chapter 3: Interruptions**

He walked through the lush green forest just outside Kaede's Village. He heard that she had gone for a walk and wanted to clear her mind. He felt the little voice in his head tell him to go after her and see if she was alright.

_After a few minutes of walking he finally found her delicate scent and followed like a lost puppy. He continued along the trail and finally came to a clearing. He looked ahead and saw a figure. A slender figure in traditional miko clothing._

_He sniffed again to confirm the scent before speaking. "Kagome?"_

_She turned around showing no emotion in her beautiful brown orbs. "Inuyasha." Her voice came to him as emotionless like her eyes; empty and lost._

"_What are you doing out here Kagome?" He asked, golden eyes filled with so many questions. Was she alright? Was she injured? Why is she acting so strange? Did I do something wrong?_

"_Just thinking Inuyasha." Her voice as monotone as ever._

"_About what?" He asked as he watched her turn around completely and faced him just a few feet away. He still didn't see anything in her eyes. He just wanted to run up to her and hug and kiss her and bring back the love in her eyes that he always saw._

"_About us." She looked up and waited for him to say anything. But when he didn't she continued. "I don't know how to say this Inuyasha. But…I don't love you."_

_His eyes filled with terror, pain, and confusion all at once. She didn't love him? When it was just yesterday when he kissed her soft, delicate lips with his own, when he held her fragile frame within his claws._

_His heart raced so fast he thought it would jump up out of him and his life would end. Heck, his life did end when he heard those words tumble out of her mouth. Her sweet mouth that could brighten anyone's day with a smile and could cheer anyone up with her tender words that spilled out. But the words he just heard weren't tender, they were like poison that dripped off the end of a dagger._

"_Kagome…w-what?"_

"_I don't love you anymore Inuyasha. So I'll just go home and we'll never see each other again."_

"_What! No! I won't let you! I still love you!" Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose the women he loved. He didn't want to lose his second chance because he knew he wouldn't get another._

"_Do not follow me Inuyasha. Or I will be resented to use force." Her voice changed from its emotionless state to a winter chill._

"_But…Kagome." He took few steps forward stretching out his left hand to try to stop her. His love, his mate, his Kagome._

_She suddenly turned with a bow and arrow in hand, aiming straight for him._

_He froze. He didn't know what to do. All of this was starting to look familiar and a feeling of dread and fear filled his entire being._

"_I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you leave me no choice." She let the arrow fly._

_It was coming straight for him but he didn't move, he couldn't move. His legs weren't responding to his commands. He felt pain erupt from the arrow as it hit him in the chest just missing his heart. He flew backwards and landed across the field. He didn't move. He felt his body go limp and his vision blur. He looked up and saw Kagome coming toward him with the same emotionless expression._

"_Kagome." He could only muster out a whisper. Suddenly finding unknown strength he yelled. "Kagome!"_

Inuyasha shot straight up out of bed breathing heavily. He was drenched in sweat and his body shivered from the nightmare that just occurred.

He looked around to find that Kagome wasn't there. A delightful aroma came to his sensitive nose he recognized as breakfast.

He hopped out of bed and stared out the window. It was cloudy out but not a single snowflake fell.

He rushed downstairs and into the kitchen just as Kagome started to put the eggs on the table.

"Morning Inuyasha!" She gave him a huge smile before noticing the scared look on his face. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and sat down in front of his plate. "I-I'm fine. N-nothing you need t-to worry about."

She stared at him giving him her 'I know you're hiding something' pout.

Inuyasha sighed and motioned for Kagome to sit. Once she was seated she patiently waited for him to start.

"I had a nightmare. It was about…us." He paused.

"About us?"

He nodded again. Then continued on. "I was looking for you in the forest and when I found you, you were standing in the middle of a field. I called out to you and you turned to me with emotionless eyes. It scared me Kagome. Then you said something that I thought you would never say. You said…you said you didn't…love me anymore. You said you were going home and never coming back. Then you turned an arrow on me and…and…" He didn't finish the sentience when Kagome had come up behind him a hugged him.

"Inuyasha." The whisper of his name sent shivers down his spine. "I would never do that to you. I would never say that to you. I love you Inuyasha. Don't forget that. I would never do anything to hurt you physically or emotionally." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tighter.

"I know Kagome. You just…it just scared me." He turned around and hugged her back.

"You want me to chase away all your mean old dreams?" She asked teasingly.

He smiled and tilted his head forward and kissed her gently. The kiss was meant to last a few seconds but it seemed Kagome had other ideas.

She kissed him back with more force, deepening the kiss. Inuyasha, surprised by her antiques, wrapped his hands around Kagome's waist pulling her closer.

Kagome clutched his haori and stood on her tiptoes to reach him better. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip, asking for permission, which she gladly granted. His tongue explored her mouth memorizing every inch. Soon after finding her shy tongue a battle for dominance raged. Inuyasha won and Kagome quickly complied defeat. Both broke away for the need of air.

Inuyasha kissed her on the lips again then traveled down to her cheek. He found her ear and whispered into it. "Watashiwa honti ni aishiteru." He then nibbled at her ear lobe. He soon trailed the kisses down her neck. Kagome moaned in pleasure and moved her head back to give him more access. He continued down and found a tender spot on her shoulder. He scraped his fangs along it getting another moan for Kagome. He positioned his fangs on her flesh for a bite when the phone rang.

Kagome recovered from her hazy state and went to answer whoever was calling. Inuyasha groaned as Kagome's warmth slipped away from him.

"Moushi moushi Kagome Higurashi speaking." There was a pause. "Oh! Mama! Yes everything's fine." Another pause. "Inuyasha? He's fine, nothing interesting going on. And I did pick up the Christmas presents. I just have to pick some up for Sango and the others." Inuyasha stared as he heard her mother on the other end.

"Well you do that honey. I was just checking up on you." Came Mrs. Higurashi's voice.

"Everything's fine mama." Said Kagome as Inuyasha came by her and started to stare at her, obvious that he was disappointed that they were interrupted.

"Hurry it up Kagome. I want to finish what _you_ started." He whispered so her mother wouldn't hear.

"Hold on Inuyasha." Kagome was trying to listen to what her mother was saying that she didn't catch the words from him.

"I hope you and Inuyasha are getting along." Kagome swore she heard her mother giggle on the other end but must have imagined it.

"We're getting along fine. So far no arguments." Kagome saw Inuyasha was staring at her and started to get a little annoyed. So she turned around and looked out the window, which held plenty of falling snowflakes outside.

Inuyasha grumbled then put his arms around Kagome and pulled her into him. She let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden contact.

"Is something wrong honey?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi hearing her daughter squeak.

"Everything's fine mama! Inuyasha is just messing with Buyo is all." Said Kagome giving a reassuring laugh.

"But Kagome, Buyo is with us."

Kagome paled. "Well it was nice talking to ya mama! Gotta go! Ja!" With that she hung up the phone.

0000

On the other end Mrs. Higurashi heard the phone go dead. She sighed then smiled.

"What did Kagome have to say mama?" Asked Sota who was with their cousins right now.

"Yes, what did Kagome have to say?" Asked Sota and Kagome's aunt. "You know I'm really worried about her and all these illnesses she has been getting."

"She's doing just fine. But I suspect I may have grandchildren sooner than I wished for." She gave a little giggle and made her way back into the family room to tell the others.

0000

Kagome sighed and relaxed into Inuyasha's embrace. "Don't do that when I'm on the phone. Especially with mama on the other end."

"Sorry, but you were taking too long. You know I don't have a lot of patience."

"Yes, I know. Now back to business. Where we're we?" She gave a sly grin and started kissing him on the lips.

He kissed her back then removed them so the were just touching. "Just about here." He whispered onto her lips. He fully pressed his mouth against hers and started kissing her down to her neck again. He was about where they were last time when the doorbell rang.

Inuyasha growled at yet another interruption. Kagome giggled and kissed him on the lips before going to the door.

Inuyasha grabbed his cap and went after her.

When she answered the door she found Eri, Yuka and Ayumi staring at her.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Asked Kagome to get this done and over with so she could have a little more fun with Inuyasha.

"Kagome! We were wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with us?" Asked Eri.

"Yeah! And don't forget you cute boyfriend!" Said Yuka.

Kagome sighed. Looks like she wasn't going to have that fun after all. "Sure. I have to do a little more Christmas shopping anyway."

Yay!" All three of her friends squealed in unison.

"C'mon Inuyasha, looks like we're going out." Kagome grabbed her purse and pulled on her winter boots. She then made a grab for Inuyasha's hand and drug him outside where her three crazy friends were waiting.


	4. Special gifts and words

**this is the fourth chapter. Kagome and Inuyasha go to the Sengoku Jidai to give their gifts to their friends. Along the way with sweet presents there are also some sweet words spoken. Not to mention a cute Inuyasha and Shippo scene at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

**Inuyasha and Kagome: Christmas Kisses**

**Chapter 4: Special gifts and words**

"This is perfect for Sango!" Exclaimed Kagome eyeing a set of bracelets. "They'd go great with her demon slaying outfit and her kimono!"

"Kagome, how much longer are we going to be here?" Complained Inuyasha. "I mean you already got some crayons and coloring whatever for Shippo, a book for Miroku that says 'How to treat your woman', some scented candles for Kaede, and now some things to go with Sango's outfits. What more do you need?"

"I have to get something for Kilala too." Said Kagome in a matter of factly. "Know you wait over there by the exit while I go get some cat treats and cat toys."

"Why can't I come with you?" Asked Inuyasha raising an eyebrow.

"Because where I'm going your sensitive nose won't be able to handle. Now go!" Kagome pointed off towards the exit as she headed to the pet store.

"Okay, okay." Inuyasha walked over to the exit while grumbling under his breath something about bossy women taking over the world. **(A/N: Come on girls you know that's so true. And guys sorry but live with it.)**

00000

Kagome walked out of the store with a bag full of cat toys Kilala would love. She peeked over at the exit and found Inuyasha where he was supposed to be. Adding all the girls wooing over him. She made a quick jot across the way to another store. _Now to get something for Inuyasha._

00000

Inuyasha looked up above all the girls' heads and saw there was no Kagome in sight. _Good. Now's my chance to get something for Kagome for Christmas._

He maneuvered his way through all the girls and found a jewelry store. _There should be something in here Kagome would like._ He pulled out some cash and counted over it while looking for something. _It's a good thing Kagome gave me some money when she did._

00000

Kagome came back out with Inuyasha's present in a separate bag. _I sure hope he likes this._

She looked over by the exit and found the group of girls around him quite quickly. She made her way over there but found it very difficult to get through. Once through she stopped in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had his eyes close trying to concentrate on finding Kagome's scent and pushing out all the rest. Finally finding her scent being right in front of him he opened his eyes.

"What took you so long?" He asked picking up the remaining two bags they used for other shopping. "I've been waiting with all the patience I have."

"That isn't much, so it must have felt like forever." Kagome grinned up at him.

He growled taking his usual 'I don't care' stance and walked off with Kagome next to him and a couple of girls in tow.

00000

Finally after wrapping up the presents, with less problems from Inuyasha getting himself tangled up, Kagome stuffed each of the presents into her backpack. She had wrapped up Inuyasha's present and put it under the tree without him noticing.

Kagome stretched and looked over toward Inuyasha. "So, we have everything ready for tomorrow when we go visit the Feudal Era. I got everyone presents and I think that should suffice."

"You got _everyone_ presents?" Asked Inuyasha curious if she got one for him.

"Hai! Nani?" Inuyasha was staring at her in a confusing matter.

"Nothing. It's not important." He gave a shrug but Kagome didn't buy that so easily. "What's important is that you go to bed."

"Oh right! Tomorrow's Christmas Eve! I can't wait!" Kagome squealed and jumped her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Inuyasha watched the top of the stairs for a few more seconds before sighing and shaking his head from side to side. _That's Kagome for ya._

00000

"Inuyasha wake up! It's Christmas Eve! Wake up!"

Inuyasha stirred and groaned as Kagome's attempts to wake him were failing quickly. He had fallen asleep on the couch last night after watching the Christmas tree. He didn't want to disturb Kagome because he knew she was a light sleeper.

"If that's the way you want it, fine." Kagome put her hands on her hips. "I'll try a new method."

One of Inuyasha's ears twitched. _What new method is she talking about?_ Inuyasha opened on of his golden eyes to see Kagome's face was right with his. He was frozen in shock until he felt a pair of soft lips against his. Giving in to whatever Kagome was planning he kissed her back.

Kagome pulled away and looked into his eyes with a smile on her face. "Glad you decided to get up and join the living." She walked off to prepare breakfast.

Inuyasha looked after her then started grumbling. Kagome's words finally sunk in. Kagome had tricked him into getting up when all he wanted to do was sleep in until tomorrow. He got off the couch and yawned wide, baring his fangs and curling his tongue to end the yawn. He heard a giggle from the doorway of the kitchen and turned to see Kagome standing there with a plate with two omelets on it.

"What's so funny?" He asked eyeing the omelets.

"The way you yawn. It's too adorable." She giggled again and set the plate down in front of them and sat next to him on the couch. _I hope our children-er pups are as cute as he is._ "C'mon, let's eat up then we'll go to the feudal era."

Kagome picked up a piece of an omelet and held it up to Inuyasha's mouth. He blushed but took it and savored the taste.

"Hey Kagome, this is really good." Said Inuyasha taking another bite she fed to him.

"You like it? Good. There's more where that came from." While he was chewing, Kagome grabbed a piece of the omelet and stuffed it into her mouth. "Wow. I didn't know I could cook this well."

"You can't." Said Inuyasha just swallowing another chunk.

Kagome looked at him in surprise. _First he comments my food then he changes around and insults it. What's with him?_ "Inuyasha." Anger rose up clear in her voice.

"It's better." He said casually eating the rest of his omelet.

Kagome stared at him. _He wasn't trying to insult my cooking, he was giving me a compliment._ At the thought Kagome gave him a warm smile and embraced him from the side.

Inuyasha looked down at the now smiling Kagome. He smiled knowing he had made her happy. And he was happy that she was happy.

"C'mon, let's finish up and give the gang their presents." Kagome smiled and nodded as she finished up her omelet.

00000

They made their way out of the well and toward the village where their friends resided. They walked hand in hand slowly through the forest.

Inuyasha abruptly stopped and sniffed around.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around her before looking up at her hanyou.

"Kagome!" A fuzzy ball of orange burst through the bushes before tackling the unsuspected miko tumbling to the ground. Lucky for Kagome, Inuyasha was behind her to catch her.

"Watch it runt!" Inuyasha wavered a fist from behind Kagome trying to threaten the young kitsune. Shippo saw this and stuck out his tongue.

"Shippo! Have you been good?" Asked Kagome as she shot Inuyasha a glare.

"I've been really good Kagome! Except Miroku got a lot of good bonks on his head from Sango."

Inuyasha snorted. "That monk will never learn."

Kagome giggled. "He might after we give him his present."

"You got us presents!?" Yelled an ecstatic kitsune in Kagome's arms.

"Hai! We did." Kagome tapped him on the nose. "But you can't open them until we get to the hut and when everybody is around."

"Oh boy!" Shippo jumped from Kagome's arm and ran inside the hut waiting patiently.

Kagome giggled. "Well, you ready Inuyasha?"

"Keh." He stuck his nose in the air and followed Kagome inside the hut.

Inside Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo were all sitting around a warm fire trying to get out of the cold. It had snowed the night before here, as Kagome could see, and the ground was covered with a blanket of new snow. Kagome sat down next to Sango who was stroking Kilala's fur lying in her lap. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome between her and Miroku, not trusting the lecherous monk completely.

"Morning everyone!" Kagome called out as she finally got comfortable.

"Good morning Kagome." Replied Sango with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Good morning Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled at her as well. "Did you and Inuyasha have any _fun_ while in your era?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes snapped open. Inuyasha glared at the monk before giving him a good bump on the head, knocking him unconscious for a moment.

Kagome cleared her throat. "We did go shopping and decorate the house for Christmas. We also got you presents. And since everyone is here I'll start passing out the presents."

Kagome grabbed for her bag. She had already explained Christmas to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. So she didn't need to go over the basics. Unfortunately a certain hanyou wasn't present during the explanation. She didn't know where he was but when he returned he was covered in blood and dirt. It scared her to think Inuyasha was being reckless yet again. Kagome pulled out the wrapped boxes and handing them over to their rightful owner.

"Alright, why don't you go first Shippo, since it looks like you won't be able to hold out much longer." Kagome giggled as Shippo started ripping apart the snowman wrapping before she finished her sentence.

He held up two coloring books and a new box of shiny crayons. "OH thank you, Kagome!"

Kagome giggled again. She turned to Sango and asked her to open hers next. Sango carefully undid the shiny green wrapping and slowly opened the box.

She gasped. "Oh, Kagome, their beautiful. Thank you." Sango held up the bracelets in front of everyone. They glimmered in the firelight, which put more sparkle in her best friends eyes.

Kagome hugged her friend who she always thought of as a sister. "Glad you like them Sango. I thought they would go perfect with both your kimono and your slayer outfit."

"Thank you Kagome! I love them." Sango gave her a tight hug back showing her gratitude.

"Okay, your turn Miroku." Kagome stifled a laugh. "I think this will help you out a lot Miroku."

Miroku tore open his purple wrapping like it was his first Christmas, duh, of course it was. Miroku glanced at the book with mild interest. He then looked up at Kagome with a confused expression.

Kagome couldn't hold it any longer. She burst out laughing clutching her stomach and falling over backwards. The rest of the group stared at her as if she'd grown another head.

Miroku stared at the book again then handed it to Inuyasha. He looked at it before he too started laughing. "It suites you Miroku." Inuyasha managed to say in between laughs.

"Why are you guys laughing? What did you get him Kagome?" Asked Sango as she reached out for the book, which the laughing hanyou was still clutching. Sango glanced at the book. She stifled a giggle but didn't work out too well.

"Kagome, you can be evil." Said Sango as she handed the book to Kaede who let out a little chuckle of her own.

"Aye child, this will help him out most defiantly." Kaede handed the book back to Miroku.

"But how is this book supposed to help when I already know how to treat my dear Sango." Asked Miroku once the laughs died down.

"It seems you don't know how to treat me if Kagome got you a book that gives directions on 'how to treat your woman'." Sango glared at him with that 'don't even think about it' look. She had seen his hands start to wander over around the hanyou towards Kagome's backside.

He gave a nervous laugh and retreated his hand.

"Maybe a little help from my time will teach the basics on women Miroku." Said Kagome as she ushered Kaede to open her present.

"B-but…"

"No buts, you need the education on women since you can't seem to keep your hands off them." Said Kagome as she watched Kaede open her red wrapping paper.

Inuyasha snickered. Kagome glared at him and he stopped but not before giving her a pouting look.

"Thank ye child. I shall make good use of these." Said Kaede as she put the two scented candles to her side.

Kagome smiled. "Glad you like them Kaede. I didn't know what scent you liked so I just got maple and pine."

Kaede nodded her head. "Thank ye again."

"And last but certainly not least I have a gift for you Kilala." Kagome smiled as the two-tailed neko youkai walked over to receive her gift. "Don't think I'd forget about you." Kagome handed the present over as Kilala started to scratch and bite at the wrapping.

Sango giggled and lifted the present up. "Here, why don't I help you Kilala." Sango ripped open the wrapping and laid the contents on the floor for Kilala to see.

Kilala pawed through the different toys then looked up at Kagome.

Kagome giggled and lifted up a ball with a bell inside it. At the noise Kilala stared at the ball. Kagome tossed the ball at the other side of the hut. Kilala watched fly through the air before chasing after it and pawing at it as it stopped moving.

Kilala came back giving a small mew.

Kagome picked up another one of the toys. She picked up a small mouse with catnip inside. "I little catnip won't hurt her will it?" She asked looking at Sango.

Sango shook her head. "A little catnip is fine." She watched as Kagome dangled the little mouse over Kilala's head. Kilala eyed the mouse before jumping and pawing it out of Kagome's hand.

Both Sango and Kagome giggled and watched as Kilala played with the fake mouse.

"Well, that's all the presents I brought." Kagome smiled and watched Kilala run around with the mouse hanging from her mouth.

"Now it's time for us to give you your presents Kagome!" Cried Shippo who looked up from his coloring book to get his present.

"Oh you guys, you shouldn't have." Kagome waved her hands as they all bombarded her with their presents.

"We wanted to Kagome." Said Sango setting down her present next to Kagome. "Ever since you've told us about this holiday we all kept thinking what we were going to get you." Sango smile at her. "Besides, it's the least we could do since you do so much to help us. You always put everyone before you. You have a big heart and you deserve something special."

"Thanks guys." Kagome blushed as she reached for a present.

"Open mine first Kagome!" Shippo thrusted his present into Kagome's hands.

"Alright, alright. I'll open yours first Shippo." She grabbed his present and started to unfold the piece of paper. She looked at a drawing done by Shippo's drawing skills. It showed the whole gang. Sango with her weapon behind her with Miroku next to her who, surprisingly, w_asn't_ grabbing for Sango's butt. They both had big smile on their faces, Miroku's being somewhat lecherous. Then on the other side of Sango was Kaede. She was smiling while holding a pot with, undoubtedly some sort of herbs in it. On the other side of Miroku were Inuyasha and herself. She was standing on the right side of him with his arm around her shoulder. Both of them smiling, Inuyasha had one fang sticking out of his mouth. She had told Shippo that she loved it when Inuyasha would smile like that and told him to keep it a secret. Next to her was a fully transformed Kilala sitting with a Shippo on her head waving as if expecting for someone to wave back.

Kagome looked over the drawing again before handing it over to Inuyasha. He scanned the drawing with a pleased look in his eyes. But that look disappeared as soon as it appeared. "Shippo, did you draw this?" He asked looking at the drawing then the kitsune.

"Yep! All by my self!" Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's lap hoping the hanyou wouldn't mind.

"Its very good Shippo." Said Kagome patting him on the head as thanks then turned to her other presents.

"Yeah, not bad runt." Said Inuyasha with a real smile on his face and ruffled the kit's hair.

Shippo smiled up at him like his own father had just praised him.

Kagome smiled at the heartwarming scene before turning back to Sango's present she was unwrapping.

She pulled out a pink summer kimono with branches of sakura blossoms on it. Kagome gasped when she pulled it out enough to see the rest. "Sango. It's beautiful." She whispered.

"It's from both Kaede and I. We decided that you need a kimono. And we knew you would look good in the color pink." Sango smiled.

"Arigatou Sango! Arigatou Kaede!" Kagome gave each of them a hug. She returned to her seat and pulled Miroku's present into her lap. She stared at it for a moment before looking up at the monk. "This isn't anything perverted is it?"

"Lady Kagome. I'm hurt you would think that I would get you, of all people, you a gift of such things. I'm deeply hurt Lady Kagome." Miroku grabbed his heart and acted like he was in pain.

Everyone in the hut rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to Kagome.

She careful unwrapped the gift and pulled out one thing she wouldn't expect to get from Miroku. She pulled out a dagger with a gold handle and leather sheath. She looked at it then back up at Miroku.

"I decided that I should be getting you something to protect yourself with. So a dagger was one of the many things that came into mind. You'd be able to carry it wherever you want to go. And Inuyasha won't have to worry all the time whether you safe or not." Inuyasha gave a snort at the comment of the sentence.

"Thank you Miroku. I wasn't expecting this from you." Kagome looked down at the dagger. She smiled up at him and took the chance to give him a hug. It didn't last long with Inuyasha growling the whole time they hugged.

"Oh! Inuyasha. We all pitched in and got you gift as well." Said Sango as she pulled out a small shaped present wrapped up in what seemed to look like leaves.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at the gift that now lay in his lap.

"Go on! Open it Inuyasha!" Cried Shippo who looked as if he couldn't contain his happiness any longer.

"Yes, open it Inuyasha." Said Miroku giving his best friend a smile.

"C'mon Inuyasha. I'm sure you'll like it. We all wanted to get you something. We didn't want you to feel left out." Said Sango also smiling the way she smiled toward Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up at everyone with a surprised, confused look on his face. "You actually got me something?" He asked.

"Hai!" Cried Sango still smiling. "You're our friend Inuyasha. And we didn't want to leave our friend out of the celebration."

Inuyasha gave her the same confused look. _Friend? They think of me as a friend and not a lowly half-breed?_

"Open it Inuyasha. I want to see what they got you." Said Kagome grabbing his arm and wrapping her own in it.

Inuyasha blushed and started to open the present. He lifted up a beaded necklace with different items on them. He examined the items closely. He saw there was a piece of demon bone that looked more like a chip of wood, a line of a least four beads, a couple of strands of cream and black fur, an acorn and a couple of leaves hanging around in various areas.

"What exactly is it?" He asked sniffing it then looking up at Sango for an explanation.

She giggled. "It's a necklace that will help you out a lot Inuyasha." She took the necklace from him a pointed at the demon bone. "This piece of bone is from my weapon, these beads are from Miroku's holy beads that hold the wind tunnel, these strands of fur are from Kilala, this acorn is from Shippo, and these leaves are herbs from Kaede. We all combined something that was us and put it on this special rosary necklace. With the help of Kaede and Miroku they were able to put up a barrier around the necklace. So whenever it's necessary you can put up a barrier around yourself with a single word. But you will be able to chose that word." She handed the gift back over to the now less confused hanyou.

"Oh, I get it." Kagome looked at the necklace then at Sango. "You combined all your strengths into one necklace and created a barrier. That way a barrier can be put up at will."

"Aye child, ye are correct." Kaede intervened. "Miroku and I used our spiritual powers to make the barrier stronger than before the items were placed. Now Inuyasha will have to chose a word to activate the necklace."

Inuyasha thought for a while. "Does it matter what word I chose?"

"I does not matter. As long as ye know the word and won't forget the it." Replied Kaede.

Inuyasha nodded. He thought and pondered what word he could use to activate the spell. "I'll think about later." He finally decided.

"Aww. C'mon Inuyasha! What word!" Complained the young kitsune.

"Not now runt."

"So, Inuyasha." Miroku stepped into the conversation sitting down next to Sango. "What do you think of this gift we all have gotten you? You do appreciate it? You do think that it will come in handy, do you not?" Miroku asked as he reached for Sango's butt.

Inuyasha was about to answer his questions when he heard a sharp sound and a heavy _thud_. He looked up to see the perverted monk unconscious and a red faced Sango standing over his body.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Can I answer the questions now?"

Everybody looked at him and waited. Inuyasha sighed and thought over the questions that the monk asked. "I do think this rosary will come in handy. When we have to battle Naraku I will definitely be using it. And…well…I guess I do…appreciate the gift. And…look I don't normally say this to others but I guess you guys are an acceptation. But…thanks." He blushed and looked away so no one would notice.

Everyone looked a little shocked at the blushing hanyou. Sango was the first to break the silence.

"I'm glad you…like the gift Inuyasha. But promise this." She paused as Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Promise all of us. Every single one of us in this hut that you will come out of the battle with Naraku alive. Kagome, myself, and even Miroku and Shippo wouldn't know what to do if you died."

"Hai! That's right Inuyasha!" Exclaimed Miroku who shot straight up quickly from his lying down position. "I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't around anymore. Inuyasha, to tell you the truth, I've always thought of you more as a brother than just a friend." Miroku smiled but it quickly disappeared as a hand swatted across his face leaving a red handprint.

"That was a good speech, pervert, but you didn't have to end it by groping me!" Sango yelled between clenched teeth.

Inuyasha looked at them with a confused expression. His attention was soon turned to the ball of fur in his lap. He looked down to see a smiling Shippo.

"I have always thought of you and Kagome as my surrogate parents. Ever since you took me in a destroyed the Thunder Brothers." Shippo smile widened even more if possible. "I've always thought of you as my otou-san." Then Shippo did something unexpected to not only everyone in the hut but also to the hanyou and himself. He hugged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at the kitsune with a bright blush on his cheeks. He looked up at Kagome who was smiling at him. He looked up at the other three and saw they were smiling just as much, Miroku with a still noticeable handprint on his face.

Slowly and carefully Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the young kit hugging him back. After a while the little ball of fuzz was fast asleep.

00000

**youkai- demon**

**kitsune- fox**

**hanyou- half demon**

**hai- yes**

**nani- what**

**arigatou- thank you**

**neko- cat**

**miko- priestess**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But this chapter is long plus my parents a nagging at me to study for my driver's test. I hate studying. But I'll try to update as soon as I get the chapter done and as soon as my dad will give my internet back. Since school is starting this Monday for me it will be very difficult for me to update. Sorry, but I'll try.**

**Britterbugtx**


	5. Memories of the past and party preps

**Last time:**

_Inuyasha looked at them with a confused expression. His attention was soon turned to the ball of fur in his lap. He looked down to see a smiling Shippo._

"_I have always thought of you and Kagome as my surrogate parents. Ever since you took me in a destroyed the Thunder Brothers." Shippo smile widened even more if possible. "I've always thought of you as my otou-san." Then Shippo did something unexpected to not only everyone in the hut but also to the hanyou and himself. He hugged Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha looked down at the kitsune with a bright blush on his cheeks. He looked up at Kagome who was smiling at him. He looked up at the other three and saw they were smiling just as much, Miroku with a still noticeable handprint on his face._

_Slowly and carefully Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the young kit hugging him back. After a while the little ball of fuzz was fast asleep._ Inuyasha and Kagome: Christmas Kisses 

**Chapter 5:**** Memories of the past and party preparations**

The walk back to the well was a silent one. Kagome walked ahead of Inuyasha, a bright smile plastered on her face.

Inuyasha walked behind Kagome thinking of the events that had occurred. The little moment with Shippo was new for him. He always knew the little kit looked up to him but not as a father. He pondered the thought of having a family while watching the clouded sky lightly drop snowflakes on them, a sign of a slight smile on his features.

Kagome turned around to see her favorite hanyou dazed, not particularly normal for him. Kagome smiled a little more as she made her way to him, wrapping her arm around his own. He looked down with confusion written on his face, soon being replaced with a smile.

Kagome giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Ready to go back to my time?"

He only nodded as they continued to trek further. They made it to the well and jumped inside, the only proof that anyone had disturbed the peaceful scene of the opening were two sets of footprints that were now being lightly covered with the newly fallen snow.

00000

On the other side it was snowing lightly as it was in Inuyasha's time. They walked out of the well house and slowly walked toward the one that held the warmth inside waiting for them.

Kagome stopped a gazed up at the cloudy afternoon sky. She could see the sun trying to break through the clouded barrier, but could only see the slight glow, only allowing its presence to become known to the world. The snow lightly fell over her face. She smiled and caught a couple of flakes in her hand only to watch them melt within her palm.

Inuyasha watched her the whole time. How the snow gently caressed her soft cheeks. How the flakes lightly clung to her long eyelashes. How they melted in her warm palm.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Kagome looked up shocked at the sudden gesture, but instantly relaxed into his haori.

Inuyasha gazed down at her. He stared at her lips as she lifted her head to look at him. He went a whole morning trying to keep his feelings in check when they were in the feudal era. He didn't want the others to suspect anything happening between him and Kagome. Now she was all his.

He gently took her cheeks in his hands. He smiled down at her and leaned forward kissing her deeply. Kagome responded immediately as if she was waiting all day for that one kiss.

He ran his tongue along her lips asking for her permission. She granted him through. His tongue tangled along with her own, the two playfully battling at each other. Kagome moaned in pleasure as he started to suck on her bottom lip. She couldn't take much more of the torture he was putting her through.

Inuyasha smiled as he felt Kagome's scent spike as he deepened the kiss by sucking on her lower lip. He started trailing kisses down her jaw line and neck. Not wanting to stop as he finally got his alone time with _his_ Kagome. Not that wimpy wolf's or that Hobo kid that always bothered _his_ Kagome whenever she was here.

He dragged his fangs along her neck, the women beneath him groaning at the sensation his fangs brought. She knew if they didn't stop something would happen they both would regret.

Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's chest and started to push weakly. She tried to muster up the words.

"Koi…stop…we can't…we have…to stop."

He pulled away and looked down at her. He looked a little heartbroken and confused as to why she stopped him when she was enjoying this as much as he.

"We have to stop. Otherwise we'll do something we'll regret." She panted hard, trying to catch her breath.

He blushed understanding her meaning of her stopping him.

Kagome gave him a quick peck on the lips and started to head inside. Inuyasha following her without hesitation.

They both relaxed on the couch and just held each other. They didn't know how much time passed when there was a knock on the door.

Kagome placed the cap on Inuyasha's head and answered the door.

"Hey Kagome!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome gave them a confused look as Inuyasha stood behind her.

"We're here to pick you up for the dance." Said Eri.

"What dance?" Asked Kagome cocking her head to the side

"You mean you didn't hear about the Christmas dance going on at school?" Exclaimed Yuka inviting herself in.

"No. Should I have?" Asked Kagome allowing the others in as well.

"Well, we better get started if we're going to make it on time." Said Ayumi as Eri and Yuka shoved her up the stairs to her room.

"Ayumi stay down here with her boyfriend while we get Kagome all prettied up." With that said they slammed the door and started their work.

000000

Ayumi sat on the couch across from Inuyasha. Either didn't know to say. Finally Ayumi broke the silence.

"It's been a while since we saw you last time Inuyasha."

Said person looked at her for a few seconds before responding. "Yup."

"So…do you really like Kagome?" Ayumi asked trying to start a conversation.

Inuyasha saw where she was going and decided to humor her. "'Course I like Kagome. Then I wouldn't be with her now would I?" He put his hands inside his haori taking his usual stance.

Ayumi bit her bottom lip nervously. Starting a conversation with this guy was hard. She finally got an idea. "You know, if your going to the dance you'll need to wear something else besides those shrine clothes." She pointed to his haori and hakama.

"And what's wrong with my clothes?" Asked Inuyasha raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Its just people are going to be wearing tuxes and dresses. You know, formal stuff?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute before speaking his thoughts. "I think I have something like that back in my old home. Or at least it was there. It's in a trunk now where Kaede lives." He thought some more then stood up startling the girl across from him. "If Kagome comes down before I get back tell her not to worry and I'll only be gone a minute." He walked out the door as Ayumi just sat there pondering what happened.

"That's the most I've heard him speak all day."

00000

Inuyasha ran from the well towards Kaede's hut. He made it in the village in record timing.

He burst through the straw shielding hanging from the door. Everybody looked up at him surprised to see him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Asked Miroku. "Did Kagome forget one of her gifts?"

Inuyasha ignored him and went to the right corner of the hut. He started to wiggle the boards free and pulling them out of their place.

"Inuyasha, what are ye doing to my floor. I just fixed the last hole ye made." Spoke Kaede after she noticed what he was doing.

Inuyasha continued with his misconstruction before he finally found what he was looking for. He put both hands down through the giant hole he had created and pulled up a very old looking trunk.

Everybody stared at him as he placed the trunk down and opened it and started to dig through it.

Sango was the one to break the silence. "Inuyasha, what are those?"

Miroku leaned down next to Sango whispering in her ear. "You notice he is pulling out a lot of female kimonos?"

Sango looked and indeed all the kimonos he pulled out were high classed silk kimonos. She gasped wondering how he could get such fine clothing.

"Inuyasha where did you get all these kimonos." Sango asked as she stood up and walked over to him examining the fine kimonos. She had to agree they were quite beautiful.

"I bet he stole them." Said Shippo jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha stopped and growled. "I didn't steal them ru-Shippo. They belong to me."

"But Inuyasha, those are female kimonos. Surely you do not cross dress and go after men." Said Miroku.

Shippo jumped form the monk's shoulder knowing what was coming next.

Sure enough Miroku was bombarded with two sets of bumps. Both contrary to Inuyasha and Sango.

Inuyasha went back to his digging then stopping and mumbled something.

"What? We didn't hear you Inuyasha." Said Sango leaning in closer.

Inuyasha sighed and repeated his sentence. "They were my mothers."

"Oh…" Everybody in the room understood and stopped with the subject. They all knew the hanyou didn't like to talk about his past let alone his mother.

He started digging again when something clucked onto the floor just beneath the busy hanyou. He looked down and picked it up. It was no bigger than his palm as he started to unwrap it. What he saw stunned him. He held up a crystal jewel so that it shown in the firelight.

Everybody stared in awe as the jewel illuminated little shapes of different colors across everyone's faces and across each of the walls.

"It looks like mini rainbows!" Exclaimed Shippo jumping up from his spot.

"It's beautiful!" Breathed Sango.

"I have to say, I've never seen anything quite as amazing as this." Said Miroku looking around at all the different lights.

Kaede stared around quite surprised herself. "Inuyasha, that jewel ye hold in your palm is quite rare. There are lords and kings who would do anything to get their hands on it. Where exactly did ye get that jewel?"

Inuyasha looked at their a gaped faces. He looked down at the jewel again and noticed something behind it. He removed it to find a note. Curious he opened it a started reading is his face becoming more and more astonished.

"What does the note say Inuyasha?" Asked Sango becoming curious in what could possible be so interesting for Inuyasha to be amazed.

He finished the note and looked at the jewel while handing the note to Sango.

Sango took the note and started to read it aloud.

_My dearest Inuyasha,_

_You have found my most special item. This jewel was given to me by your father. I know you never knew him but if you did you need to know that he would love you as much as he loved me._

_This jewel has always hung from my heart and I have always worn it. But recently I have overheard the villagers talking and planning against us. So now I am hiding this jewel because they plan to strike tonight._

_I don't really want to wake you. You look too adorable sleeping so peacefully. But I know you must escape and live on. I will stay behind to protect you._

_I am overjoyed that you have found this note at last. I don't know how old you are and I don't know if you love someone but if you do I want you to give this to the most special person in your life. I would have been so happy to meet the wonderful women you now hold close to your heart. Treat her well my son and never ever give up hope, because love is still hidden within your heart._

_With deepest love,_

_Your mother._

Sango stared down at the note with tears brimming in her eyes. Everybody in the hut was silent, each contemplating what Sango had just read.

Inuyasha shook his head and placed the jewel back within the cloth and placed it in his haori.

Everyone took notice of this and smiled at his antics. They all knew he was going to present the jewel to Kagome for a Christmas gift.

He began digging again at a much slower pace. He finally pulled out some sort of black clothing and placed it on the ground opposite of the silk kimonos. He was about to put the kimonos back in when something caught his eyes. He saw at the bottom of the trunk a blank piece of paper. Inuyasha reached in and grabbed and finding nothing on it. He turned it over and gasped.

Inuyasha stared at the drawing before him. The picture was of him and his mother. His mother was smiling widely while holding a younger version of him who was staring blankly ahead with his thumb in his mouth. Inuyasha couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face.

Shippo jumped on the hanyou's shoulder and looked down at the drawing. "Wow! Hey Inuyasha! Is that you?!" Shippo pointed to the little inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha continued to look at the drawing before answering. "Yeah Shippo. That is me."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other before looking back at the hanyou. Their curiosity was killing them. They walked over to the two youkai and stared down at the picture.

"Then who is the woman holding you?" Asked Shippo.

Inuyasha was silent for a long time. Sango and Miroku looked at the woman and at the smaller Inuyasha then at the older Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Sango decided to speak up. "Is that your mother?"

"They do look a lot alike." Said Miroku placing his finger and thumb on his chin in a thinking manner.

Inuyasha didn't trust his voice so he nodded answering Sango's question.

Sango smiled. "She's beautiful Inuyasha."

"You look pretty cute too Inuyasha." Said Miroku looking at the younger version.

Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo all gave him a strange look. Miroku held his hands up in a protective manner. "I didn't mean it like that! And you call me a pervert." He said a little lower so not even Inuyasha could hear him.

Returning their attention back to Inuyasha, who folded the drawing and continued putting the kimonos away. He stopped at one that fully caught his attention. He looked it over as a grin began to form on his face.

The kimono was a light sort of whitish blue. Like something that would resemble a snowflake. Not quite white but enough blue to put it exactly. Along the dress were not only pure white flower pedals but also pure white snowflakes. Both visible against the background and warm enough that his mother wore it every year at the Winter Solstice. It was always her favorite and he was now starting to think that it would look beautifully on Kagome.

He folded it and put it off to the side with his other things as he finished putting away the other valuables in the trunk. Without any effort he lifted the old trunk and dropped it back where he found it. He placed the boards back and place, grabbed his things, and shot out the door out of the village toward the well.

Everybody left in the hut exchanged glances before returning their gaze back where the hanyou had just left.

"I think I'll start the fire up again." Kaede calmly stated as she walked over to the small kindle barely burning.

"It is a bit chilly." Miroku continued to stare at the straw shielding.

"Yeah." Sango reverted her gaze to where the trunk lay hidden.

Shippo looked at everybody then to Kilala. "Humans. Adults. What is there more to understand?"

"Mew."

00000

Inuyasha walked through the door after readjusting the cap on his head enough so it wouldn't rub his ears raw.

The first thing that he noticed was Kagome walking down the stairs with two of her annoying friends. The second was the sigh that escaped Kagome that seemed to be filled with annoyance, probably from her friends, and defeat.

"I'm sorry guys. But I don't have a kimono to wear at the Christmas Dance/Winter Solstice. And I don't have time to buy one. And what is Inuyasha going to wear?"

Kagome stopped at the bottom of the steps just noticing that Inuyasha was standing in front of the door with something that seemed like clothing in his grasp.

"Inuyasha? What have you got there?" Kagome asked as she stood in front of him now.

"Did you say you needed a kimono for the dance thing?" He asked as he held out the kimono he wanted to give to her.

Kagome took it and looked it over. She gasped as she felt the fineness of the silk. "Inuyasha I can't wear this. It seems too expensive. Where did you get it?"

The others gathered around interested what could have caught Kagome's attention that she seemed to be rejecting. They all gasped when the saw the kimono. Somehow they knew a kimono like that would be worth a fortune.

"Inuyasha it's beautiful, but I can't wear it." Kagome handed the kimono back into the hanyou's arms.

"But…" He sighed before looking at her again. "I want you to wear it Kagome. I know you want to go to the party with your friends and I always seem to be holding you back. Why don't you have fun tonight."

Kagome stared at him as if he grew another head. _Is this my Inuyasha? What's wrong with him? He's being…nice._ She stepped forward and pressed her hand against his forehead.

Inuyasha's right eye twitched in annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"Checking if you have a fever. You seem to be acting really nice lately." Kagome stepped back and continued looking at him with a confused gaze.

"Can't I be nice for once? I know it's not like me but…a kimono such as this deserves someone special to wear it." He blushed as he finished his sentence, trying not to make eye contact.

Kagome could feel her cheeks heating up as her three friends couldn't resist each expressing an _'awe'_. "Inuyasha I…where did you get this?"

Inuyasha mumbled enough so only Kagome could hear his response.

"Oh…then I can't possibly wear it. It's too special to you. And besides"-

"Dammit Kagome! Just put it on!" He shoved the kimono back into her hands. He glared at her for what seemed like hours before his gaze softened and he spoke just above a whisper. "She told me…before she passed away, that she wanted to share her things with the women I care for and fell in love with. Kagome. I don't know who else could fit that description so well other than you. Kagome…"

Kagome stared at him for the rest of the sentence. She smiled finding it hidden within his golden pools that held so much emotion at that moment but she seemed to find the love he was trying to confess.

"Alright Inuyasha. You win. I'll wear this to the dance. But what about yourself?"

He smiled holding up the black clothing in his arms. She seemed to understand as she ran up the stairs and slammed her door behind her. He smiled again before heading to the bathroom that hung near the living area. He made sure to lock the door not really trusting the three girls just down the hall.

Outside in the living area said three girls were giggling their head off. Each of them glad that Kagome was going to the dance thanks to her boyfriend. They thought he was going to try to stop her from going and ruin all the plans they made. They finally settled down.

"Hey, don't you think we should put our winter kimonos on as well?" Asked Ayumi before taking out a dark blue kimono from their bag.

"I think you're right Ayumi." Eri grabbed a maroon kimono out and started to head for the upstairs bathroom.

"I think she just grabbed first dibs on changing." Said Yuka grabbing her own kimono. It was different from the others. It was a dark forest green with yellow stars hanging around it. Her mother bought it for her reminding her of a Christmas tree.

After several trips to the bathroom all three girls were ready. They sat on the couch waiting for the other two to finish.

They heard a door open and it sounded pretty close. Soon enough Inuyasha was in the doorway garbed in a black haori and kimono pants and a black bandana on his head hiding his ears.

He put his red entire down before standing in front of the girls. He held out his arms to the side and did a slow turn before facing them.

"Well?" He asked getting irritated that all he was getting were three pairs of unblinking eyes staring at him.

They all exchanged looks before going back to him. Confusion still in their eyes.

Inuyasha sighed before asking. "What do you think?"

Ayumi was the first to answer as the answer came to each of their minds. "I think Kagome will like it."

"You look great!"

"Will you be my date?"

"You have a date."

"So? He's hotter."

"Give it a rest Eri."

Inuyasha stared at them as if they were demons in disguise. Not that they were but he thought so. He didn't understand how girls could all talk at the same time. He only had two ears to listen with and his hearing may be better than a humans but he didn't have _that_ good of hearing to listen to each of them at the same time.

All three girls were still babbling about Kami knows what that they didn't notice the figure standing in the doorway of the living area.

"Ahem."

Each of the three girls grew quite as the shifted their gaze to the girl who they had been waiting on.

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome and nearly fainted. His jaw literally dropped to the floor and his eyes didn't seem as if they could get any bigger. There before him was Kagome dressed in his mother's winter kimono. The garb hugged each curve and womanly feature that you could imagine. The light blue of the kimono seemed to bring out her chestnut eyes and raven black hair. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun with two chopsticks holding it up. She had on pure ruby lip-gloss that shined in the light of the Christmas tree and a small amount of blush to bring out her cheeks. All together Inuyasha thought she looked like an angel.

"Wow Kagome!" All three girls exclaimed before running up to her.

"You look beautiful!"

"I love that kimono on you!"

"The boys are going to be all over you!"

Kagome giggled and held up her hands in defeat. She made her way towards the hanyou who seemed to have his trance on her swaying hips.

"Well Inuyasha…what do you think?" She asked stopping right in front of him.

Said hanyou swallowed his tongue trying to find his words. He opened his moth and shut it again several times before letting out his answer that seemed to build up in his chest. "You look…g-great Ka-Kagome."

She giggled before taking his hand and leading him to the outside door where her friends now waited. "You look very nice Inuyasha."

He blushed. Did he really look nice? He caught up with Kagome's stride walking next to her hand in hand. He smiled down at her, causing her to blush and look away.

The couple behind the three girls appeared oblivious to them as they continued staring at each other. The girls jabbered away at who they were going to dance with and how they were going to put their plan in action.

They had to make sure this was a perfect night for Kagome.

00000

**Please please please forgive me!!! I had soooo much to do I just didn't have time to update!!! With school, homework, chores, learning to drive and the stress of the holiday season before hand it was difficult to write this. Plus I think it's the longest of my chapters. I don't know. _Sigh._ I also was gone for a week to visit my family in Minnesota to celebrate Christmas. And my grandparents don't have internet. Well I'm back in Texas and I'm going to try to keep writing. School is going to be starting again soon and my teachers are going to kill me by the end of the year. They keep dumping not only homework on me but also projects! School is tough. That or it could be that I'm in 10th grade. Anywho, I'm sooooo sorry!! I really have tried to get this up! But hopefully I can get the other chapter started soon.**

**Ja!**

**Britterbugtx**


End file.
